blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Literal Cancer
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;sa=topics;u=286. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jun 30, 2016 13:35:06 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Literal Cancer Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Literal Cancer » Show Posts » Topics Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Topics - Literal Cancer Pages: 1 2 3 4 1 offtopic / Kind of Back « on: February 12, 2016, 09:35:10 PM » I got bored so I'm back here on the forums with all you cancerous shitheads, but I'm not playing the game anymore. I mean I might not even be on the forums very often or very long but whatever 2 Alliance Dec Archives / NAM Withdraws from War « on: October 28, 2015, 08:47:43 PM » Due to the fact that NAM officers have agreed that NAM should have no place in the theatre of war, we hereby announce the end of any NAM aggression, planned or otherwise. 3 Gameplay & Suggestions / Population « on: October 23, 2015, 09:23:40 PM » What is its purpose I was gone for a week and couldn't find anything on it in the forums 4 offtopic / What Happened « on: October 23, 2015, 03:24:15 PM » >Leaves for a week >Comes back to find half the game updated and the meta drastically updated wtf happened and why does all the interesting stuff happen when I'm gone 5 Gameplay & Suggestions / Mod Abuse in the IRC « on: October 07, 2015, 10:43:08 PM » Literally every time I get on and grid's there 6 offtopic / Meme Squad is Triumphant Yet Again Over the Egotistical Randy « on: October 04, 2015, 07:37:37 PM » Thank you based COG 7 offtopic / Is Memesquid Hypocrite? « on: October 04, 2015, 01:24:55 PM » "You multi on the forums to increase your post count" "You are pathetic for trying to increase your post count this way" "I'm justice and you're unjust" "kill yourself and get banned" "I don't shirpost. I just do justice" You decide 8 offtopic / A Message to Memesquid « on: September 28, 2015, 04:46:19 PM » If you hate us so much, why don't you just leave? 9 Gameplay & Suggestions / Free Money Rum Promised « on: September 18, 2015, 06:52:48 PM » Has anyone actually gotten their payment yet? 10 archives / Saudi Arabia What « on: September 07, 2015, 08:05:15 PM » >Leaves TRW >Shills send me this >lol too scared to say it himself so hires someone else >lol Al-Jam leadership thinks I'm 13 so how would this even work It's ok, I still love you bby 11 Archives / Whose Is It « on: September 01, 2015, 03:24:44 PM » 12 offtopic / P&W Was Hacked « on: September 01, 2015, 12:51:20 PM » Was it you guys 13 archives / Thanks Great Britain (With Publication of My Last Comms Sent) « on: August 18, 2015, 07:08:38 AM » This gives me an excuse to leave this terrible game. At least original >Bloc is more balanced. And Bloc4 is coming out soon Also my last comms sent 14 archives / Peece When « on: August 14, 2015, 04:30:27 PM » Al-Jam not men of their words confirmed Quote peece soon From EPT; That was soon after the BC collapse. Quote ALLIANCE Our forces have laid siege to Sri Lanka and we are in a de facto state of war with the WTO. If you have a WTO target you can defeat, their reputation is in the red and yours is not, fire at will. If you are unsure whether it is safe to strike a target, please contact Libya or Algeria. This is most haram. 15 Gameplay & Suggestions / Bloc4 Ideas « on: August 13, 2015, 07:26:24 PM » http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1300.0 Pages: 1 2 3 4 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2